Team Tardis Plushies
by Djiacamo
Summary: The Doctor discovers a secret of his companions and decides to have a bit of fun with it. Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones, Captain Jack and OC. A little bit of bad language towards the end.
1. Martha's secret

(A/N) Ok here goes. This is the irst time I've uploaded something in a while, this is fun! Anyway, this is a little(5 chapter) drabble that I came up with quite late at night, (Has anyone noticed that a lot of my fics start when I'm supposed to be asleep?) It's just a bit of fun I decided to have with Team Tardis, (My team Tardis.)

Rook is my own character, he'll be coming up soon in his very own Doctor Who fic, very soon, like maybe an hour after this one... If I can be bothered. I have lots more stories with Rook planned, so keep a look out for them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Doctor, Captain Jack, Martha Jones, the Tardis or Pirates of the Caribbean (It comes up later) although I do own Rook, he is mine, no one elses, you can't have him, so there.

by the way, reviews are welcome, you get a Tardis cookie if you review!

* * *

Team Tardis's plushies!!

The Doctor rubbed his aching eyes, he'd spent far too long working, he needed sleep. He turned towards the corridor leading off to the dorms when the silence struck him; where was everyone?

Usually they'd be up and about, driving him nuts; Jack would be canoodling with Rook, or tickling him, and Martha would be pestering him to no end. But they were all quiet, no one was around. The Doctor decided to investigate.

He set off for the kitchen first, coming up with a big fat nothing. He moved on to the bathroom, gingerly opening the door, to be confronted with an empty room, the white and blue tiles glistening at him. He frowned slightly before closing the door.

Sighing, he set off for Martha's room. He knocked gently before pushing the door open. Martha was curled up on her large four-poster bed, her red-orange quilt crumpled around her feet. Her pyjama-ed body curled with her back to the Doctor.

He strode across the room and peered over her shoulder, and barely stifled a laugh as his eyes fell on what she was curled around. Martha Jones was snuggling into the velvet furred back of a large stuffed Lion. He smiled to himself as he hunted 'round for a camera.

He managed to find one and snapped the adorable scene for later. He slipped the camera into a pocket and backed out of the room, taking care to watch where he stepped.

Once outside he chuckled to himself and quietly pulled the door closed. He pulled the digital camera out of his pocket and stared at the photo of Martha. His eyes lit up with a devilish gleam as a new game popped into his head; now it was time to hunt down Jack and Rook.


	2. Into the lair of Rook

(A/N) CHAPTER TWO!!! Yay! This is Rooks chapter, I love Rook, I do, he's adorable. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and if you want to know more about Rook keep an eye out for later fics, and the one that should be up about him soon.

Reviewers will recieve Tardis cookies and great big hugs.

* * *

The Doctor grinned impishly and set off down the corridor, bypassing his own room in favour of Rooks.

He slipped the camera cord between his teeth and lent all of his focus into opening the door quietly. Once Rook had become accustomed to life on the Tardis he had become sick of Jack wandering in, drunk, at 3 in the morning so had purposefully let his door creak whenever it was opened. For some reason the Tardis tended to side with the 19-year-old, but tonight the old girl was chuckling along with her master.

The door opened silently, letting the Doctor slip undetected into the dark room. The walls were plastered with posters and artwork, the Doctor stopped and stared at Rooks handy work for a minute, he'd seen the boy in action but had never really looked at the finished thing.

A variety of glossy eyed band members (predominantly Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, and Lost Prophets) and artwork done in pencil, biro, paint and coloured pencil stared at him from the dark green walls of the room.

He tiptoed towards the large bed, which was bedecked in black sheets, pillows and duvet. Rook made a stark contrast to the dark bed spread as he was clothed in one of Jacks old shirts and a pair of baggy gray boxers. He was sprawled on top of the quilt, his thumb dangerously close to his mouth and a plush toy tucked under his arm.

The Doctor hurried forwards as quiet as he could, eager to get a look at Rooks plushie. He leaned over and smiled as he spotted the canine shaped stuffed animal.

The gray and white wolf was snugly pulled against the boys body, but the Doctor could see it's yellow glass eyes and a silver glint at it's throat. He craned his neck to see what it was, and caught a glimpse of an ID tag, he just managed to get enough of an impression to figure out that it said 'Jack' on it.

He raised the camera and took about five pictures, each focussing on a different part; the thumb, the shirt, the plush, the tag, and finally a whole body shot. He snickered as he backed away, letting the boy sleep in peace.

As he was shutting the door a long and low creak came from the doors hinges. The Doctor hurriedly closed the door and dashed off down the corridor and out of sight.

About ten seconds later Rook burst from his room and stood panting in the hall, looking around for his pervert of a lover, with a small frown on his face. When he realised that there was no one there he sloped back into his room, the wolf plushie, 'Jack', still tucked under his arm.

* * *

Btw, Rooks 'pervert of a lover' is in fact Captain Jack Harkness, just to dispel any confusion, if there was any. 


	3. Finding Jack

(A/N) Wahey, chapter three! This is loadsa fun, Maybe I should do this more often, write like this I mean. Anywho, here we go, the next exciting installment. Hope you enjoy.

Reviewers recieve a Tardis cookie, a big hug and some hot chocolate.

* * *

The Doctor stood with his back pressed to the wall, a little out of breath from his frantic dash down the hall. He held the digital camera to his chest like a cherished possession.

He listened desperately for any evidence that Rook might still be awake. When he heard nothing for a good five minutes he decided that it was safe to set out for Jacks room.

The Doctor prowled down the corridor, heading towards the only bedroom door with a sign on it, it read ; 'Enter at own risk, high probability of getting pounced upon.' Martha had constructed the sign after she had strolled into Jacks room one afternoon and he had mistaken her for Rook, causing Jack to get a slap upside the head.

The Doctor warily opened the door, it wouldn't be unlike Jack to still be awake and waiting for someone to brave the wilderness that is his room. He peered through the crack he had made, one brown eye staring into the cavern-like room.

He didn't notice anything move, or anything suspiciously shadowed, so he opened the door a little more bracing for the inevitable onslaught that is Jack Harkness.

But it never came. The Doctor looked up and stared around the blue room, his eyes travelled over the piles of debris, clothes and alcohol bottles, finally coming to a stop on the pale blue-sheeted bed. The bed that was empty. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

The Doctor pouted cutely and stepped out of the room, there hadn't been a sign of a plush toy anywhere, or any evidence of cuteness. He stalked off down the corridor, reasoning out where Jack could have disappeared to.

He dashed off to the kitchen again, Jack was prone to midnight munchies, as discovered by the Doctor when Jack had nearly given him a heart attack wandering into the kitchen one night. But as he reached the kitchen come dining room he found it disappointingly empty.

Sighing he set off again, checking rooms as he went. Every time he opened a door he was greeted with an empty room, that is until he walked past the movie room.

A light was flickering inside the room, and the Doctor could hear the sounds of a movie playing. He braced himself and laid his hand on the door-knob, gently turning it and pushing the door open.

He stepped into the room, bathing himself in flickering lights from the large screen, displaying a fight scene in the Pirates of the Caribbean. The Doctor automatically flinched as he saw Jacks form curled up in a chair, but nothing flew into him, or knocked him to the floor. He was left standing there, with his arms covering his head and his digital camera clutched in a hand.

He cautiously strolled over to Jack, noticing the deep and even breaths he was taking; he was asleep, and something suspiciously plush was cradled in the crook of his arm.

The Doctor moved around to the front of the chair to get a better look, Jack was in his pyjamas; a pair of long, baggy, checked trousers, and was lacking a top. He was using the plushie as a sort of pillow, but the Doctor could see enough of it to realise that it was a polar bear.

He whipped his camera up and took a couple of photos of Jack snuggling up with his polar plushie. Panic struck the Doctor as Jacks eyelids started to flutter open, he pocketed the camera and dashed out of the room letting the door click shut behind him.

He ran all the way back to his room where he flopped onto his brown bed. He fished the camera out of his pocket and placed it on his bedside table, along with a little memo to upload the photos to the Tardis memory. He chuckled before rolling over and snuggling down into his bed without bothering to change his clothes.

He clapped and the lights went off, he closed his eyes and started to drift away. But suddenly his eyes snapped open, he reached out in the dark, groping blindly until his hand closed around something soft and furry, he dragged it to his chest and settled down to sleep.


	4. Goooooooood Morning!

(A/N) My notes are getting shorter each time, I'm running out of things to say, so, here, chapter four. Hope you enjoy it.

Reviewers recieve a Tardis cookie, a big hug, a mug of hot chocolate and a snuggly blanket.

* * *

Jack was the first of the Doctors companions to wake. His eyes fluttered open and he was left staring at the movie screen at an almost horizontal angle. He gingerly straightened his neck, wincing as it cracked ominously. He looked down at the polar bear now covered in Jack drool.

He stretched as he stood up, holding his plushie, 'Icicle', by the scruff of the neck. Exiting the room he looked around hesitantly before sprinting to his bedroom, where he quickly closed the door behind him. He grinned as he stepped towards his personal shower.

Icicle was tossed onto the bed, where he lay, spread-eagled, on the blue covers, abandoned in favour of a shower.

* * *

In Martha's African sunset coloured room the orange duvet was savagely kicked from her feet. She rolled over and gazed blearily at her clock, 8 in the morning, not bad. She was still clutching her lion, 'Chandra', to her chest as she heaved herself up and out of bed.

She covered her mouth as she yawned, plonking Chandra down on her pillow before heading off towards her bathroom, she would need to freshen up before moving on to her next task; choosing an outfit.

* * *

Rook groaned as his alarm went off, he threw the nearest thing at it, which just happened to be Jack the wolf. As Jack crashed into the alarm clock, sending it crashing to the floor, and silencing it, Rook realised what he had done and was out of bed with the stuffed animal cradled in his arms within seconds.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jak-Jak. I didn't mean to throw you." He placed a light kiss on the plushies head before glaring at the clock and kicking it across the room. He sighed as he realised that he would now need a new alarm clock.

He gently placed Jack the wolf on his bed, patted it on the head and sauntered off to the shower.

* * *

The Doctor was already in the kitchen, a smug smile plastered on his thin face, as his three freshly washed and dressed companions walked in. "Good morning guys, sleep well?" He asked pleasantly.

Martha looked to Jack and Rook, a little suspicious of the Doctors chirpiness. Jack just shrugged and grabbed a mug of strong coffee. Rook returned her look, before making a disgusted face at Jacks coffee.

The young boy moved over to the kettle and prepared three mugs for tea, the Doctors smile escalated to a grin.

Martha turned to him and said, "What's with the psycho grin? You know something we don't?" The Doctor chuckled, "I know lots of things that you don't, but I was just remembering something funny."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at the Doctor, but all she got was a smile in return. She sighed and waited for Rook to hand her a mug of perfect tea.

* * *

Team Tardis were feeling decidedly lazy that day, and ended up lounging in the kitchen for about an hour, this caused the Doctor to become increasingly impatient. He started tapping his fingers on his mug, then the table, then he started to bounce his legs up and down, making his converse tap against the linoleum floor.

Martha had found that the constant tapping was getting on her nerves, she gritted her teeth and stuck through it, but eventually it became too much. She pushed her chair back and stormed off, as she left the Doctor grinned cheekily. Rook sneaked a look at the Doctor out of the corner of his eye, the Time-Lord was acting very strangely.

Suddenly Martha screeched, snapping Jack out of his doze and causing him to tip his cold coffee over the table. Rook swivelled to face the direction of the screech, while the Doctor was starting to laugh hysterically.

Jack and Rook looked at each other in confusion, and decided to investigate. They found Martha stood in the console room, staring at a series of blown-up photos.

The one she was staring at was showing her in her pyjamas, curled up around a large plush lion. Jack started to snigger, but then he realised that there was more than one image.

Rook was staring with his jaw hanging open, he had a whole segment of Tardis wall dedicated to him. He could clearly see that the photographer had picked out some of the most embarrassing things, and then had finally taken a whole body shot.

He struggled to cover up the picture of the name-tag on his wolf when the real Jack strolled up behind him. Jack gently placed his hands on Rooks waist and plucked him from the image, staring up at the name, he chuckled when he saw it. Turning, the older man bent down and placed a careful kiss on Rooks lips before moving on.

Jack winced when he saw the two photos of him on the wall, one was just a plain photo of him snuggling up to his Icicle, but the other showed him drooling on the polar bear.

They all flinched as the Doctors loud and uncontrolled laughter rang through the Tardis. Martha stalked back to her room, slamming the door behind her. Jack grabbed Rooks hand and guided him to Martha's room.

Jack knocked on the door and was rewarded with a loud thump and a shouted "Go away!" Jack just knocked again, the door was wrenched open and Martha scowled at him.

The words that came out of his lips made a sadistic grin spread across her face; "I have a plan."

* * *

(A/N) evil snigger We like plans, yes we do, very much! READ ON TO DISCOVER THE PLAN!!!! 


	5. REVENGE!

(A/N) Ach, I really can't be bothered anymore, theses notes seem pointless to me, usually because I have nothing of interest to say. Blah!

Reviewers recieve a Tardis cookie, a big hug, a mug of hot chocolate, a snuglly blanket and a plushie of their choice!

* * *

The Doctor hadn't heard or seen his three companions all day, apart from Rooks one brief excursion to the bathroom. He was slightly worried, they were all intelligent and somewhat pissed off/embarrassed.

He walked past Martha's bedroom, or the CA headquarters, they had a name now, displayed on a hurriedly scribbled sign posted to Martha's door; 'Companions Allied. No Doctors!!' It must have been the fifth time he'd 'casually strolled' past, hoping to catch a snippet of their fiendish plan, but he had no luck.

Eventually, he ended up sitting in the kitchen, digging nutella out of the jar with his finger and eating it, it made him feel good. Nutella was the perfect combination of hazel nuts, chocolate and stickiness that he loved.

He dipped his finger into the pot and hit the glass bottom, he raised it to his face and stared at the empty jar, pouting slightly he put the jar down on the draining board, Rook would go mental if he left it anywhere else.

Yawning, he looked down at his watch, it was 23:34, a bit early for bed, but he'd done a lot of running and laughing recently, he needed a bit more rest to recuperate. He headed off for his bedroom, without even thinking of the stupidity of that idea.

* * *

Jack was on guard duty, he was watching for the Doctor from the crude lookout they had constructed inside Martha's room, his head was slowly drooping as he started to doze, but the click of a door opening made him snap to attention. He gazed through the spy hole and spotted the Doctor disappearing into his room.

He balled up a piece of paper and lobbed it at Martha, hitting her square on the forehead, she looked up and Jack nodded, acknowledging that the Doctor was in place. Martha set her alarm for twenty minutes, that would give the Doctor time to go to sleep.

Rook ducked into the room from the bathroom, his black hair was coated in cobwebs and his knees were smothered in dust. "Someone _seriously_ needs to clean those air-vents out." He whispered.

Martha and Jack looked at him expectantly, he grinned as madly as the Doctor and brandished a little silver device, the Doctors camera.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Rook, Jack and Martha were gathered outside the Doctors door. They had decided that Rook would open the door, seeing as he had enough practice at sneaking around after avoiding Jack for countless nights. Martha would be the one taking the pictures as she was the one with the most experience with the camera. Jack was there for back up, just in case something went wrong.

Martha nodded to Rook, who gently placed his hand on the door handle and started to slowly twist it, the handle turned silently, the latch sliding out of place. He slowly pushed the door inwards, taking care not to cause a draft that might wake the Doctor up. His footsteps were muffled by socks and the plush carpet that the Doctor had in his room.

Once he was a fair way into the room, he turned around and beckoned his fellow companions in, they both moved silently and swiftly. Martha ghosted over to the bed, Rook and Jack could hear her stifling laughter, Jack joined her and had to bite his fist to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Rook motioned them to hurry it up. Martha raised the camera up and snapped a few pictures of the Doctor curled up, his very own stuffed animal pulled tight to his chest, waving its tail under his nose whilst sucking his thumb.

Martha gave Jack and Rook the thumbs up and they beat a hasty retreat, Martha and Jack finding it hard to contain their laughter as Rook hurried them through the door. As the heavy wooden door clicked faintly as it shut, the two of them burst out laughing, running back into Martha's room.

Rook crowded close as Martha looked down at the photos she'd snapped, he burst out laughing at the image of the Doctor, curled up with a red furred stuffed animal with a bushy tail.

* * *

The next morning the Doctor wandered into the kitchen, ready to search for a fresh jar of Nutella, when he was stopped in his tracks by a great many large photos plastered on the walls of the kitchen. He looked up in horror at the images depicting him with a handsome, if a little worn out, red fox plushie.

His mouth flapped like a goldfish's, he was speechless for once, that is until he heard a chorus of giggles emanating from Martha's room. He whirled on the spot and bellowed, "MARTHA JONES, JACK HARKNESS, ROOK TURNER! YOU SCHEMING BASTARDS!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT FERDINAND??!?!?!?!"

The grumpy and humiliated Time-Lord blushed a deep red as the giggles, that had gone silent as he shouted, now escalated to full, hearty laughter. The Doctor stormed back to his room in a strop and snuggled back into bed, glaring at his fox.

After a minute of ignoring Ferdinand he gave in and cuddled the small stuffed animal close, inhaling deeply as he pressed the foxes tail against his nose.

* * *

(A/N) chuckles Aw, the Doctor loves his Ferdinand. Sorry for the excessive use of the word 'plushie', I have fallen in love with it.


End file.
